


we are here to help you!

by dew_128



Category: Lemon Demon (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dew_128/pseuds/dew_128
Summary: pizza guy and art freak fall in love because they’re both workaholics
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be based off two lemon demon songs, there’s two characters, Redesign Your Logo / Thomas and Pizza Heroes / Stephen!!! they’re roomates also 😳😳😳 (insert “oh my god they were roomates) also this takes place in like... 1995 i’m pretty sure???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thomas / redesign your logo is an art major in college!!!   
> stephen / pizza heroes is in culinary school because he likes cooking. a lot. like sir calm down

Stephen was already at work. Thomas, however, was still getting dressed. Why does he always have to dress so nice? We’re worried about you, Thomas. Anyways, Thomas and Stephen have been friends since they were in 6th grade. Thomas had finished getting dressed up and is on his way to college. He thought to himself, “art is... kind of hot.” / switch & time-skip about 9 hours / Stephen was at his job, which was delivering pizzas. It was about 6:00, 2 hours before people actually started getting house delivery. He’s seen way too many things. Also he almost got MURDERED. haha. please give him a therapist or something. but he loves his job! However, he thought that his (voluntary) long work hours gave time for friends, family and... romance /wink wink oh fuck. it was 6:10 now. “Hey, HEY!” Stephen’s friend, Amanda screamed. “You’ve been spaced out for so long!” Stephen just... sighed. He was very, very tired.


	2. it’s like 3 in the morning & they can’t sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys go in the living room to talk !!! they just kinda. sit there. and rant about their jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small reminder that pizza heroes is stephen and redesign your logo is thomas :]  
> also fuck having a consistent date!!! all of this is modern day now!!!!  
> except for my other ld fics maybe

Stephen was in the living room, sitting on the couch, doing nothing much, just scrolling on his phone on Whatever App You Choose I Don’t Know  
Thomas walks in!!!  
“Can’t sleep, huh?” Stephen asks.  
“No. I could say the same to you.  
Thomas sits down on the couch, but sideways because he’s COOL  
“so... how’s college going?” Stephen asks, trying to start a conversation.  
“GREAT!!! I’m really getting into design now!”  
“Good! that’s pretty nice, considering you’ve been obsessed with art since Actually I Don’t Know I’ve Only Known You Since 6th Grade”  
“how’s the culinary school doing? good, I guess since you’ve been into cooking since eighth grade.  
“It’s going wonderfully! I’m learning many new things!”

“Great! I’m really tired. but I can’t go to sleep. what.”  
“I don’t think I even have a sleep schedule. I just sleep when I feel like I should.” 

Thomas sat up, now facing Stephen. “haha, we should totally make out” Thomas joked, even though he was being kind of serious. “ok whatever but really???” “yeah! sure!” they make out but it’s not more than 1 minute it’s just kinda kissing but 16-20 seconds... “That was... actually kind of nice!!! I’m surprised!!!” Stephen exclaimed. “wait are we... in a relationship now??? I don't know how this works haha” Thomas said, in a slightly off tone. “I guess so!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow you guys are do happy i finally updated wow

**Author's Note:**

> please remember that i might change their names, because they seem really normal and I Don’t Like That
> 
> wow. this was rather short, but i accept any and all comments! also constructive criticism is pretty cool too :)


End file.
